The Eternal Rose
by DestruktiveKid
Summary: Usagi is plagued by a terrible curse as she tries to overcome it and find her lost love (Not Finished!)


The Eternal Rose  
  
"Mamo am I yours?"  
"Of course Usa" "Mamo-chan I wanna be with you forever"  
  
Usagi gets up and hugs herself. The autumn breeze gently moved her long hair. "I think I'll take you home." Mamoru said. They got up and started to walk but in the distance 2 golden lights flew at him and struck him in the chest. "Mamoru!?" Usagi cried. "Ugh" "Mamoru Hold on!!!" "Usa I love you" "Mamo HOLD ON" "Usa let go" "MAMORU NOOOO" Mamoru's body disappeared and a golden crystal floated where his body once lay. "No..." "Yes" an evil voice called out. "Huh?" "Dear little Usagi" The voice said. "Who are you!" She shouted angrily. "Remember Akusagi?" the voice angrily asked. "Yea?" "Well I'm her sister and yours also." "And Take my Curse UGH" She hurled a black light at Usagi and it hit her causing her to collapse.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and looked up. Her vision was blurred and everything was bland. A nurse walked in the room and fixed an IV bag. The nurse turned around and saw Usagi awake. "Well Miss Tsukino you've been through a lot." She said. "Your parents are in the waiting room" and she left. Usagi sighed and leaned back into the white bed. The room was purely white and small. Usagi's mother and father rushed in with faces of horror. "Usagi What happened?" Ikuko screamed "Nothin Mom" "Usagi are you are you alright?" Kenji yelled "I'm fine Dad" But she was not fine. The pain ran through her heart and she felt as if a sword was shoved in. She lay back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly her only focus was the ceiling and everything around her started spinning. Usagi turned her head and saw she was in a forest. She got up off the ground looked up and saw a sky with big puffy clouds. Her eyes started to dilate until they were only blue. She giggled and started to run into the forest. Behind her appeared her other twin sister. "Well little Usagi she said nastily. I hope this kills you" with that she disappeared. Usagi skipped along a path. The cheery chirps of birds echoed in her ears. Usagi tilted her head to the sky and smiled. She looked like a small child. She saw a cliff and ran to it. She stood at the edge but suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around. She found a doctor with a look of horror on his face standing in front of her. She looked around and saw she was on a roof of some kind. "Miss Tsukino Just what in God's name where you doing" Usagi stared in a daze. "I I don't know what I did how am I here?" "That's what I'd like to know" the doctor asked sternly.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Usagi lay in the bed. Her head was turned to face the wall with no expression. Her eyes were dull blue and lifeless. A piece of her blonde hair covered her face. She sighed and fell asleep. In the dream she was in a dark room just standing there. She heard footsteps and turned behind her. "Mamoru?" she questioned. Soon enough Mamoru came into view. He was not smiling. He stood there stern faced. "OH Mamoru" Usagi cried. "I was worried" "I thought you died" Still Mamoru did not move. Then she saw her compact glitter. The sudden urge to transform came to her and the words "Moon Eternal Make up" escaped her lips. As she started to transform the crystal stopped glowing. She saw Pink Ribbons draped on her body. "Huh what?" she cried. Then the compact burst into pieces and before the crystal hit the ground its power was gone. Dazed by what just happened Usagi screamed in terror and pain. She turned around to find Mamoru gone and herself on the other side of the hospital wing. Usagi looked down and saw nothing on her chest. No golden heart or anything. She saw on the floor pieces of her brooch. She picked it up. The Crystal was intact but the compact was broken. She sighed and tossed it in the garbage pocketing the silver crystal. Then the room started to sway and turn. She started to walk to her room and she stumbled. She caught her balance and then the hallway in front of her disappeared before her eyes. All she could see was black. As she walked she saw the black dissapear and golden sunlight streaming on her. She walked to a window and sat on it. Then she saw wings spread from her back and just as she was about to fly out someone screamed. She felt 4 hands on her pulling her back to her room.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Usagi was let out of the Hospital. She was ok and doctors confirmed she would not hallucinate anymore. As She went home she stopped at Ami-Chan's to talk to her. "Ami what do I do?" Usagi asked. Ami had a puzzled look on her face as she typed furiously in her mini keyboard. "I am baffled as you Usagi." She sighed. Usagi fell on her bed and her gaze wondered. "Ami I miss Mamoru....." 


End file.
